Forever's a long time Mrs Beauchamp
by Kendal-Rose
Summary: Connie and Jacob one parter :) xx


**Hi everyone, hope you've all had a lovely weekend** **Here's a Connie and Jacob one parter that I would love to have followed Saturday's episode. Please read and review to reduce my Monday blues** **Hope you're all keeping well. Love Kendal-rose xx**

He leaned against the doorframe quietly, crossing his arms, a gentle smile on his face as he watched how Connie sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. He couldn't look away as he observed just how tenderly her fingertips ran across Grace's forehead as the young girl slept peacefully. Connie leaned forward, placing her lips gently against her daughter's cheek. "Sleep well sweetheart," she whispered, before standing and looking at her once more.

"Hey," she smiled as she noticed Jacob standing there. He returned her smile, not failing to notice the tears that shone in her hazel eyes. He held out his hand, watching as she took it, before enveloping her into his arms and holding her so close to him. She leaned against his chest, her nose pressing against his skin, her free hand resting against his chest. He led her wordlessly to her bedroom, closing the door behind them and watching as she began to remove her clothes.

He had never been so mesmerised by a woman as he had by her. He watched as she slipped her trousers down her legs, before she kissed his mouth once and headed into the bathroom. Her head was spinning with the events of the day, her head was spinning with all the words and gratitude's she wanted to say to the man that had finally made her see sense.

He cleaned his own teeth next to her, before moving and slipping his now bare arms around her waist. She placed her toothbrush onto the sink, before leaning back against him and shivering as he kissed her neck. He watched as she took the large cream throw from her bed, and followed her as she walked out onto the balcony. "Come here," he smiled, pulling her against his chest as they sat together on the large outdoor sofa.

"Thank you," she whispered against his neck. She was curled into him, she felt vulnerable and emotional and he knew that. He always seemed to know just how she was feeling. "You know I'd do anything to make you happy?" he spoke quietly, he was always wondering when it would be that he'd say something that would scare her away,

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, her dark hair falling evenly across both shoulders, "I couldn't have got through today without you," she shrugged, "I wouldn't have my daughter back without you… I will always be thankful to you for that,"

"Hey… don't cry," he told her softly,

She smiled, trying and failing to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, "They're mostly happy tears I think," she admitted, "Tonight I've gotton everything I ever wanted, my daughter… and you Jacob Masters,"

"Stand up," he asked her, watching as she did what he said without question. He stood before her, slipping his arms tightly around her waist. He pressed his lips to her forehead gently, "I knew I loved you when you told me you were from Peckham," he admitted, "When you left that room, I couldn't shake you out of my head." He placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin, "I love your passion and your fire… you are the most intelligent woman I've met… you are also the most beautiful woman I've ever seen… when you're near me, I can't stop looking at you…" He shrugged, "I love you Connie Beauchamp and I know tonight is probably the worst time to tell you, but…"

Her lips pressed firmly against his, her fingertips rested on his neck and she pressed herself against him, "I worry I'm not enough for you," he told her honestly, "I find myself waking up and watching you sleep and wondering why you want me when you can have anyone in the world,"

She placed her hands either side of his face and smiled, "I love you," she told him honestly, her voice quiet, and confident, her hands cold against his cheek, "I loved you before you helped me get my daughter back… and I love you even more now."

"Let's go to bed," he smiled, leading her back into her room and curling up beside her, "I want to have dirty, passionate sex with you, but I'm so tired," she yawned against his shoulder, making him smile,

"We have all the time in the world for that," he whispered against her forehead,

"Forever if you want?" she whispered, slipping her leg over his and her arm underneath his own as she closed her eyes,

"Forever's a long time Mrs. Beauchamp," he smiled, kissing her lips once more and smiling against them, "For the record, I'd happily give you forever." She lay even closer to him, her hand slipping up his back and resting at the nape of his neck.

He watched her as she slept peacefully next to him. In that moment he made a promise to himself that he would love and protect her daughter for the rest of his life. The truest words he'd ever spoken were out. He'd happily give her forever.


End file.
